Issues in Milan
by CK15
Summary: The Doctor and Amy go to Milan in 1880, but come across more than they expected.
1. Preface

A man sat on the far side of a café closest to the southern window, his tie fitting loosely around his neck and his shirt's top buttons undone. He took another sip of his boiling hot coffee and stared out the window, studying every detail his eyes would allow him to view. He had to admit that Milan was beautiful, even if it was 1880. He took the last sip of his coffee and hastily shoved the leftovers of his Pavlova into his mouth before leaving a few moments later.

He walked through the winding streets and turned the corner. As he turned, something hit him from behind causing the man to be thrown metres into the air before he fell to the ground on his back, in intense pain. The last thing he saw was a scaly lizard type creature with about 10 rows of sharp teeth. The creature pounced and then a few seconds later vanished from sight, leaving the man drenched in a pile of his own blood, the life slowly draining from his eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The summer sun shone down on Milan, lighting up the morning of another day. The blue police box stood prominently on one of the city streets, looking quite out of place to its surroundings. The doors swung open and Amy bounded out with a massive grin on her face.

"I'm in Milan!" She cried as she spun around with her hands outstretched, feeling the sun's warm heat on her face. The Doctor, who was watching Amy curiously, walked out of the TARDIS and closed the door behind him. "I can't believe it! I've always wanted to come here!"

"I never thought a girl could be so excited about one city..." the Doctor muttered to himself. Amy immediately spun around to face the Doctor, obviously having heard his remark.

"It's not just any city, it's Milan. The Fashion capital of the world. I was actually saving up for a ticket to come here before you showed up again."

"With Rory?" he asked automatically.

"Who's Rory?" the Doctor opened his mouth to reply, then shut it again, remembering that Amy had forgotten about him after she had lost concentration on the TARDIS, after he was sucked into the crack, erasing him from existence.

"No one. Don't Worry."

Amy just shrugged. "Anyway. As I was saying, I've always wanted to come here. The Shopping, The Fashion. Besides, I'm a girl. I'm in to all that stuff. Did you forget that?"

"It's kinda hard not to..." he replied as he watched his Scottish companion smile and look around at her surroundings. She was wearing a blue tank under her brown leather jacket, a short black skirt which finished just above her knee and a pair of black ankle boots. The sun shone in her ginger hair and danced off her skin. The look of her seemed to catch the Doctor off guard for a moment until he realised that she was talking to him.

"Did you not hear anything I just said?"

"No, sorry. Brain was working like clockwork. What did you say?"

"Nothing. Anyway, what time is it?"

The Doctor pulled up the sleeve of his tweed jacket and looked at the time on his gold wrist watch. "9:40 and it's the 17th of June 1880 which is a...Thursday. Yeah, that's about right." he looked back at Amy and caught her rolling her eyes at him. "What was that for?"

Amy chuckled and started walking off down one of the streets in the direction she heard the most noise. "Coming?"

The Doctor quickly followed behind her and reached her at one of the main streets. The street was flooded with people, stalls as far as the eye could see, selling everything from food to furniture. In the distance, loud music could be heard and the smell of succulent food flooded into their lungs. Amy then grabbed onto the Doctor's hand and ran towards one of the stalls, bypassing anyone in her way. When she reached it, she began a massive shopping spree. It wasn't 2 bags worth of stuff. Oh no. Amy bought at least 20 bags of clothes, jewellery and paintings, planting them on the Doctor to carry around as she went from stall to stall.

A few hours later, Amy collapsed on a table outside a restaurant, sighing heavily. "That was one hell of a shopping spree! Man I am so tired."

The Doctor stared at her dumbfounded, planting all of her junk on the floor next to him before he sat down. "You're tired? I'm the one that had to carry all of your junk!"

"I know, but you're a man. That's your job."

"I'm not human Amy, I'm alien. How many times do I have to tell you? Those things do not apply to me..."

"Well, when you're around me those rules apply to you."

"Why? Does the whole universe revolve around Amy Pond?" he teased.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it does." Amy picked up the menu from the table and began to scan through, looking at all the Italian dishes she loved.

"What are you getting?" she asked the Doctor, after a few minutes, having decided on getting carbonara.

"I might get a seafood pizza."

"Eww, is that even legal?"

The Doctor glanced at Amy. "Don't know...but I'll pay extra if I have to. I'm so hungry. Besides, nothing on this menu is appealing to me."

Amy stared at him, one eye widened, "You know Doctor; sometimes I don't understand you...at all."

"Same here Pond." he replied smiling, before standing up and picking up all of her bags.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked, slightly confused.

"Back to the TARDIS. I've decided that I'll have fish custard for lunch. Haven't had it in ages."

"You are so disgusting you know."  
"Yep." The Doctor replied smiling before walking off towards his parked TARDIS. Amy watched him leave and then got up from her table and as usual, followed him.

"You didn't want to get anything?" he asked her curiously as she caught up to him.

"Didn't want to be alone. Besides, we can get lunch in Italy anytime." He opened the doors of the TARDIS and went inside, Amy following close behind. She quickly scanned the TARDIS's interior. Even though she was used to it, she had to admit that even now, it was a lot to take in. Another dimension inside a small police public call box. The Doctor walked up to her, his tweed jacket was hanging on the coat hanger.

"So, what do you feel like today?"

"Nothing at the moment. I just needed a rest before. You on the other hand better get your food..." Amy replied smiling as she watched the Doctor walk towards one of the staircases, in the direction of the kitchen.

After about an hour, Amy walked back to the control room of the TARDIS, after having finished putting away all of her new treasures in her room. The Doctor was already standing at the centre, thinking about something as he ruffled his already messy light brown hair. Amy jogged up and plopped herself next to the Doctor, staring at him with her eyebrows raised. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing." The Doctor replied, not making eye contact.

Amy glanced in the direction he was looking. It was relatively normal to how she knew it to be, the buttons and lights that didn't seem to have a function. That however was when she saw the small red jewellery box on the top on the console. _That's what he's obviously looking at..._ she thought to herself as she eyed the Doctor again. She picked up the small red box and spun it in her hand, "What's this?"

The Doctor shot a look at Amy and saw her holding the engagement ring. "Nothing..." he said as he snatched it back from her grasp. Amy however was quite smart and snatched it back, opening to find her diamond ring.

"This is so beautiful." she said, looking to the Doctor. "Did you buy it for me?"

The Doctor laughed quietly and snatched it back from her, placing it in one of the pockets of his tweed jacket. "Why would you think that?" he replied slowly, as he tried to distract himself with figuring out what some of the buttons on his new TARDIS controls did.

"I don't know really. If it's not yours, can I have it?"

"No... it's mine. Forgot I left it here, that's all." The Doctor said as he pressed a button, making a squeaky sound fill the room. "That's odd..."

"Anyway..." Amy began, as she walked to the door. "I'm gonna get a bit of fresh air. I'll be back in a sec." She jumped out of the TARDIS, leaving the Doctor alone. Now, he needed to think. He began pacing on the other side of the console, his mind flooded with thoughts. _What am I going to do? Amy obviously doesn't remember Rory and now she thinks that you bought her a ring. And not just any ring, an engagement ring. She obviously knew it was one, I could tell from the look on her face, and besides, she should have been able to tell from the amount of diamonds and gold that flooded that thing! Shit! That can't be good... What if she thinks I really like her? Not that I don't... Shut Up! FOCUS! Why the hell didn't you just give the ring and pretend it wasn't yours? That would've been a smart idea. You would've done that if it was any other girl in the world, but noooo, not Amy! _He slammed the palm of his hand into his forehead. He shouldn't be thinking about Amy like this. Sure, he loved her... But she belonged to Rory. She was engaged to him. _But she's not now... he doesn't exist. He was never a part of her life now. She was never engaged...NO! _He hit himself on the head again and heard a quiet chuckle from a chair on the other side of the controls. The Doctor glanced up and saw Amy, who looked slightly amused by his actions.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Thinking. What does it look like I'm doing?" Amy rolled her eyes and laughed at the Doctor. He laughed too and sat down next to her.

"Sooo..." Amy began, "What'd you wanna do now?"

"Why you asking me?" the Doctor replied, staring at her. "You're the one that wanted to come here. It wasn't my idea!"

Amy opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of a blood-curdling scream coming from the streets outside the TARDIS's doors. Amy ran towards the door and scanned the area. It came again.

"Doctor..." Amy whispered, fear surrounding the sound of her voice. She was scared. "Doctor..." He ran up to her as the scream filled the streets again. "What's going on...?"

He turned to her and looked straight into her eyes. "I don't know," he whispered, "but whatever it is, I'm going to find out. Stay here." He ran to grab his tweed jacket and sonic that he left on the kitchen bench and then came straight back, hoping to find Amy there waiting for him. Instead, when he got there, she was nowhere to be found. "Amy?" He called out to her, but there was no response. He called out again. Still no response. _Where is she?_ The Doctor started quickly pacing the entrance of the TARDIS and muttered to himself. That was when he heard a scream. This time however, it sounded different. The new scream came again and the Doctor felt his hearts start to pound in his chest with incredible force. That voice, even when screaming, he would be able to recognise in a crowd of millions. It was a voice he had grown to love. It was the voice of Amelia Jessica Pond.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Amy!" The Doctor screamed as he ran around another corner. "Amy! Where are you?"

A voice came from one of the side streets that made the Doctor feel slightly relieved. "I'm over here!" He turned down the street and found Amy in the middle, lying on her back in pain. He ran to her and knelt down beside her body.

"Hey, you ok?" Amy then sat up groaning. She was slightly bruised and had a small amount of blood tangled in her hair and running down the side of her face.

Amy glanced at the Doctor, "Fine, fine. But what the hell happened?"

"Well, for a start you left the TARDIS when I told you to wait for me..."

"Do I ever listen to you Doctor?" Amy asked with her eyebrows raised.

"No... anyway, what do you remember?"

Amy closed her eyes in pain and thought for a moment. "Well, I remember running to find out about the scream and the next thing I know I'm on the ground. I saw this creature and then it ran away when it heard your voice. What was it?"

The Doctor scanned the area quickly before he returned his attentions back to Amy. "Don't know yet, but I think we need to check it out."

The Doctor stood up and offered his hand to Amy. She took it in her own and stood up, before the Doctor ran down one of the streets with her being dragged close behind.

They ran down the winding streets for what seemed like hours until they found what they were looking for. In the middle of the street there was a woman with long blonde hair and eyes that were the deepest shade of blue-surrounded in redness. She was crying. Her white dress was stained with the blood of a man whose body was at her feet. She hugged him and let out another scream, tears flooding down her cheeks again. Amy looked up to the Doctor and held on to his tweed jacket. "What do you think happened?" she whispered as she turned her head to stare again at the scene before her.

The Doctor stood motionless for a moment, taking in the scene before him before he answered her. "I'm going to find out." The Doctor quickly walked towards the lady and flashed her his psychic paper. "I'm the Doctor, let me have a look." He placed the paper back in his jacket pocket and scanned the body. There was a pool of blood surrounding the body, which was filled with gashes and bruising. He turned the body over, careful not to get any blood on his outfit. The shirt was bloody and ripped - in the shape of a claw. The Doctor peered over to the woman next to him. She was sobbing as quietly as she could, obviously trying to keep a brave face in her situation. "What's your name?" he asked considerately.

The woman glanced momentarily at the Doctor before looking back to the ground. "Genevieve."

"Do you know this man, Genevieve?"

Genevieve nodded slowly and burst out into a fresh batch of tears. The Doctor reached over and hugged her. She cried into his chest for a moment before regaining composure and looking up to meet gazes with him. "He was my brother." She replied, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Fernando."

"I'm really sorry."

"What did this to him?" She cried, whipping her eyes. "What could be so evil?"

The Doctor looked back to the body and then up to Amy, whose eyes were shining with pride. He smiled at her and then looked back at the Genevieve. "Whatever it was, I promise you, I'll find out. Leave it all to me." She looked up from her brother's body at this reply and studied the Doctor's facial features. She smiled at him after a moment and stood up.

"Thank you sir, but what is your name?"

The Doctor stood up and motioned to Amy to join him. She quickly waddled to his side. "I'm the Doctor and this," he replied pointing to his red-haired friend, "is Amy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." She said.

"Us too." Amy spoke smiling. The Doctor and Amy started to walk off towards the TARDIS, when they heard a noise behind them.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" The Doctor turned to face her and thought for a moment. He finally gestured a hand towards her. "Come on. Come with us." The woman smiled and followed them as they walked the way back to the TARDIS. "We'll figure it out together."

The trio walked into the blue police box and Genevieve looked around in wonder and awe. "It's bigger on the inside! How is that possible?"

The Doctor spun around from where he was standing, "I know! Cool isn't it!" He turned back to the controls and began pressing things onto the keyboard."Now, let's have a look..."

Genevieve looked at Amy slightly confused and received a shrug of the shoulders in reply. Amy walked up to the Doctor, "So, what are you doing?"

"I'm having a look at stuff..."

"I can see that. And how exactly is that going to help us find out what the creature is?" The Doctor's eyes darted towards his companion and his face lit up like a little boy realising the most amazing thing in the world.

The Doctor quickly ran down to his chest and grabbed the identifying machine he used to help him figure out the invisible creature when they met Vincent van Gogh. "This." He packed it in a suitcase and walked towards Genevieve. "Is there any place we can stay that's close by to where you live?"

"Actually," she replied, "you can stay with me if you like."

"Oh, you're very kind." he said, patting her on the back and waling ahead of the 2 girls. The girls then followed him out of the TARDIS and they walked back to Genevieve's apartment, the Doctor running to keep up after locking the TARDIS' doors. They walked up a staircase on the outside and stepped into the room. It was quite a small apartment, but it felt like a home. Amy planted herself on the couch near the wooden fireplace and sighed. "Man, I am soo tired."

The Doctor sat down next to her, dropping his suitcase at the side of the couch. "Me too. It's been one hell of a day."

Genevieve, after a few minutes, reappeared in a nightgown and motioned for Amy and the Doctor to follow her. They got up and followed her down the small corridor to a door at the end of the hallway. "This was my brother's room. You can stay here tonight." Genevieve then left and Amy opened the door. They went inside and found a small room with quite a big bed in the middle of it. Its antique frame looked slightly like the frame on Amy's bed in her room.

"So, do you want to sleep here?" The Doctor asked, "I'll happily sleep elsewhere..."

Amy walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "I would love to! But Doctor, there would be no other place for you to sleep."

"Maybe by the fireplace..."

"Hey!" Amy said, glaring at him. "You are not sleeping on some uncomfortable couch, even if it is near the fire. You can sleep here too." The Doctor felt like his eyes were about to pop out from his skull. _Keep cool..._

"Fine." He eventually said, giving in to the war in his head.

After a few hours of the three discussing what to do in the lounge room, eating a dinner of pizza and pasta, everyone finally went their separate ways to bed. The Doctor went down the hall to the room and Amy got up to follow him before Genevieve pulled her back. "I know." she whispered to Amy, who rose her eyebrows n confusion.

"Know what?"

"That man... you like him don't you."

Amy's face relaxed and she quietly chuckled. "You think I like the Doctor?"

"I know you do." she replied, "I can see it in your eyes."

"Is it really that obvious?" Amy asked, after scanning the area to check that he wasn't there.

"Just to me." she replied smiling. "Anyway, you need some clothes for tonight." She grabbed Amy's hand and dragged her into her bedroom. She opened her draws and began searching through the contents. She finally pulled out a silk nightie and handed it to Amy. "Here. Take this."

"I can't take something like this. It's so beautiful." Genevieve placed it in her arms and then waved her out of the room.

"I want you to." Amy walked out the door and walked back towards the room. "Oh and Amy," Amy turned around to see Genevieve's head popping out from behind her bedroom door. "Have a good sleep." she winked and then shut the door. Amy smiled and then got dressed in the bathroom, before walking into the dark bedroom and quietly slipping into bed with the Doctor.

"Goodnight Pond." he said a few moments later.

Amy turned her body away from him and shut her eyes, letting her thought take her away. "Goodnight Doctor." she replied and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey Guys, sorry it took me soo long to post the next chapter. Last year was a really busy year. I hopefully should have more stories and chapters coming up regularly now, so STAY TUNED :) ~ CK15_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Where exactly are we?" Amy asked as they staggered down a side street in the middle of the night.

"Don't know."

Amy rolled her eyes at her alien friend before catching up to his very fast stroll. They walked for a while in the thick fog that loomed over the city streets before coming to rest in an enclosed alleyway. The Doctor slumped against the brick wall and fell to the ground, sighing heavily. "You OK?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Just a little tired from all the walking. I'll be fine Pond. Don't worry about me." He replied, a grin plastered on his face.

"All that walking! We've only been walking for the last 5 minutes!"

"I know, I just wasn't in the mood for walking."

"Well," Amy said exasperated, "who was the one that said to me, 'Come on Pond, Let's go for a walk'?"

"What?" He said, alarmed at her clearly annoyed tone. "I thought that you would know by now that I don't exactly think about what I'm doing."

"I know you don't." They stayed silent for a few minutes, before Amy broke it. "Doctor?"

"Mmm?" He looked up at her.

"Something isn't right. But I can't put my finger on it."

The Doctor smiled and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "I know," He stood up and walked next to her. "Some things aren't right in this town, especially with Genevieve."

Amy's face lit up with shock, "Genevieve?"

Before the Doctor could reply, a faint growl came from the other end of the alley. He put his finger to his lips and Amy remained silent, though her breathing was becoming shallow and her heart was now racing. He trod quietly towards the location of the noise and disappeared into the thick fog. Moments past and the silence seemed to overtake everything else. That was when Amy heard the massive whack and the Doctor came flying through the air and crash landed on the concrete below.

The Doctor groaned from the intense pain that came over him, but he, with extreme effort, got to his feet again and ran into the unknown.

Amy hid in the shadows, unable to comprehend what was going on. But she stayed silent, just like the Doctor had said.

A few more silent moments passed before she heard a scream. That was when the Doctor came hurdling towards her again. She ran to where he lay on the concrete and stifled a gasp as she saw blood seeping through his clothes and staining the ground red.

"Doctor?" Her voice cracked, though she tried to remain as calm as possible. The Doctor saw right through her act.

"Don't cry Amy." He whispered, though it was barely audible. "Just run. I'll be fine."

"No, no, no. I'm not leaving you."

"Yes you are." He was stern, though it was an effort to get the words out.

The growl came again and Amy stood up to face the monster. It's many rows of teeth dripping with saliva at the sight of fresh meat. It began to charge towards her and Amy without thinking reached into the Doctor's jacket pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. She pointed it towards the beast and pressed the button. The green light and buzzing sound erupted out from its head, and the monster as Amy saw, cringed and sprinted away. Amy collapsed on the ground next to him. The Doctor let out a chuckle and groaned in pain.

"What can I do? Doctor, what?"

He sighed and grew weaker. "Just live well." Amy's eyes filled up with tears. Her Doctor couldn't die. He was invincible. "Amy," he began, his voice and body were weak.

She pulled back some tears and replied, "What is it?"

He opened his mouth, "I…I…" and at that he stopped moving. He was dead.

"Doctor!" Amy screamed, as loud as her voice would let her. Her voice was so loud in fact it made her wake up in fright. Amy, still traumatized by the dream quickly glanced around through every corner of the room in search of the Doctor. However, he wasn't there.

"Oh shit…" Amy murmured under her breath, "He's really…"

At that moment, the Doctor burst into the room, a gleeful smile on his youthful face and he carried in some bread and freshly churned butter. "Good morning Pond!" he greeted, as he placed the tray on her lap and sat next to her on her side of the bed.

"You're not dead…" she blurted out in astonishment.

"Of course I'm not dead! Why would I be dead? It's not like you can get two heart attacks in one night!" Amy blinked a few times and shook the dream out of her head. She picked up the bread and spread on some butter with her fingers. When she looked up after tasting the first bite, she saw the Doctor staring at her with a quizzical look on his face.

"What?"

"What aren't you telling me?"

Amy scrunched her eyebrows. "What are you talking about"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about so, what is it?"

Amy placed the tray down on the floor and patted the place on the bed next to her. The Doctor took his prescribed place on the bed and once she felt ready, she delved into the story of her dream. The Doctor listened intently, clarifying aspects here and there to make sure he was getting the full picture. When Amy finished speaking she turned to face him as he lay on the bed with his shirt still unbuttoned. His face was creased with concern and worry.

"Doctor, what is it?"

He turned to Amy, whose fiery red hair was shining in the sunlight. "We need to be careful. Always be on your toes Amy. Look out for anything that may seem odd and we'll talk about it tonight."

Amy nodded and the Doctor kissed her forehead, like he had always done. "Good. Now let's go."

For the rest of the day, Amy tried to keep her eyes out for anything suspicious, though from what she could see, nothing did seem out of place. Honestly, Amy thought she wasn't exactly the best person to do searching in the 17th century but the Doctor told her to so she did what the Doctor's companions always do. As they're told.


End file.
